


Bayang-bayang

by sukeb



Series: rage, rage against the dying of the light [4]
Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing is healing. Monster & Klaus Poppe hanya milik Urasawa Naoki-sama.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bayang-bayang

**Author's Note:**

> writing is healing. Monster & Klaus Poppe hanya milik Urasawa Naoki-sama.

Seorang anak laki-laki duduk terkulai di tepi jalan, menahan tangis, sementara anak-anak lain seusianya tertawa-tawa sambil menjauh dan menunjuk-nunjuk bajunya yang kusut. Ibu anak laki-laki itu sudah lama meninggal sedangkan ayahnya pemabuk tanpa pekerjaan.

Pria tua dari Hotel Versteck yang mengamati sedari tadi kemudian datang dan memijat ringan bahu si anak laki-laki.

"Sepertinya kau capek sekali, Wim."

"Tidak."

Pria berkacamata tebal itu menunggu kelanjutan cerita si anak laki-laki.

"Mereka mengejekku lagi. Kata mereka aku pecundang karena ayahku pengangguran dan tidak bisa mengurusku."

Harga diri dibangun sejak kanak-kanak lewat rasa percaya pada orang lain. Lalu rasa percaya pada diri sendiri. Pria beruban ini paham betul akan itu. Ia pun paham bagaimana cara menghancurkannya hingga individu tersebut mencapai titik nadir dan tak berdaya. Beri hinaan, tak acuhkan, pengasingan, dan hal amoral lain pernah ia lakukan dulu.

"Bagiku kau bukan pecundang."

"Tapi aku sama seperti ayahku, tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau anak baik, Wim. Kau adalah pengendara sepeda paling gesit yang pernah kutemui. Kau anak yang rajin membantu Nyonya Hirman mengurus Ludwig dan kau juga anak ayahmu yang selalu membantunya seorang diri."

"Erm... jadi aku bukan pecundang?"

Kalimat ragu dan tatapan mata takut seperti itu tentu tak akan diperlihatkan oleh anak-anak didiknya dulu. Sikap seperti itu menunjukkan inferioritas dan sikap inferior berarti anak tersebut adalah 'produk gagal'.

"Tentu bukan, Wim. Kau adalah anak baik juga tangguh karena bisa membantu ayahmu seorang diri."

Anak itu tersenyum dan ia pun turut tersenyum.

Pak tua itu hanya berusaha menyembuhkan duka di hatinya sendiri dengan menyembuhkan duka di hati orang lain. Tapi, apa yang ia harapkan dari duka penyesalan telah mengubah anak-anak manusia menjadi mesin pembunuh, menjadi monster?

Tak ada.

Pengampunan yang ia dambakan, tampaknya, hanya berada di angan-angan dan bayang-bayang masa lalu akan menghukumnya suatu waktu. Ia pun menunggu.


End file.
